Untitled FMA
by WoofumsPup
Summary: Roy and Riza become stranded in a cave while the rain pours down outside. Originally a oneshot but It's a story now....Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Why in the world would I, a measly girl, own Full Metal Alchemist?

This is just a random thought that I just thought of

There was a heavy down pour and the wind was blowing violently as Riza and Roy ducked into a cave. They panted from running; Riza was soaked from not putting on a coat while Roy had one on. They collapsed onto the ground regaining their breaths, while the wind blew rain in their faces. Silently, Riza stood up and began to move to back of the cave. Somewhat surprised, Roy followed until she stopped at the very end. It was darker and a little warmer than the front. Roy looked around for something to light on fire when he noticed that both his gloves and matches were wet. He sighed noticing that Riza sat with her back to the wall curled into a small ball. She trembled slightly from being cold.

"Are you cold?" Mustang asked softly. She looked up at him blushing before regaining her composure.

"No, Sir," she answered coldly. Roy chuckled softly sitting next to her. As time passed Riza became colder, visibly shaking more. She blushed gently as she leaned on the Colonel's shoulder. His body tensed from the shock of what she did.

"What are you doing, Riza?" he asked her holding onto her if she decided to move away from him. She blushed more since he added her name.

"It's warmer like this," she replied as soft as she could but loud enough for him to hear. He smiled at her comment pushing her head back to see her blushing face. He stared at her gently who stared back the same way. Roy took his arm wrapping it around her waist before pulling her on to his lap.

"It's warmer like this," he said mocking her. She blushed struggling to get away, as Roy laughed pulling her closer to his body.

"What are you doing?!" she told him loudly. Roy continued to laugh before kissing her cheek causing her to blush. Riza stopped struggling as Roy kissed her again on the cheek.

"You're so beautiful. What am I doing? I'm warming you up because you're so cold," Roy said kissing Riza on the lips gently. Riza struggle violently but Roy held on tightly pressing his lips harder against hers. Eventually she calmed down letting him kiss her. She broke the kiss and stared at Roy's face.

"Why? Why did you kiss me, Colonel?" Riza asked trying to free herself from Roy's hold.

"First call me Roy, second your beautiful and third I love you," Roy said blushing holding on to Riza.

"I love you too, but-" Riza started but was cut off by Roy's hand. He observed the cave looking for the enemy inside. Riza examined the cave too grabbing her gun.

"Before anything happens, I want you to marry me," Roy said taking his alchemic gloves out.

"Marry?" Riza asked as she felt a sharp pain go through her right shoulder. She let out a small grunt as she held her shoulder. She felt another sharp pain going through shoulder again. This time she out a scream. Roy noticed her pain quickly lighting the room with a small flame. No one was there as Roy examined the wounds in her shoulder. They weren't bullet wounds, it was something else. Riza shook a little as the warm blood ran down her cold arm.

"Who's there?" Roy demanded laying Riza down on the ground. There was rustling in the cave. Roy lit up the area, there was a woman there. "Who are you?" Roy demanded standing up. 

"You can't marry her," the woman said. Riza sat up weakly leaning against the wall, taking her gun out of it's holster painfully.

"I can marry who ever I want," Roy told her forcefully, making the woman flinch. Riza shot off 2 rounds at the woman. "Calm down Riza," Roy told her softly.

"So that's how you want to play," the woman said creating an alchemic circle which she touched creating spikes that went through Riza's side and other shoulder. Riza let out a sharp cry biting her lip to stop herself. The woman touched her circle again which sent a spike through Riza's right leg. Riza bit her lip harder drawing blood to keep her from screaming. Roy snapped his finger lighting the woman on fire. He didn't watch to see if the woman was engulfed flames. Roy quickly ran to Riza picking her up and hurrying out into the rain. Riza stared at her commanding officer as she was utterly helpless.

"Leave me, the woman wants me and I'll take her on," Riza said sternly with her head down.

"Didn't I tell you not to give up on life," Roy told her continuing to run. He stopped suddenly in the rain looking for the hospital, it was to far away but his apartment was close. He turned and ran to it dodging trees and shrubbery. He ran up the stairs, unlocking the door and pushing it open. He went to his bed laying Riza on top of it.

"Roy, it hurts," she was able to force out as he took hold of her hand. Roy began to look at her wounds, they were bad. She needed to go to a hospital but in this rain it could be dangerous to drive.

"Hey Roy, are you here?" Roy's friend, Maes Hughes asked coming in through the opened door shutting it behind him. He walked to his bedroom where he saw him with Lt. Hawkeye. "What happened to Hawkeye?" he asked seriously.

"No time to explain. She needs to get to the hospital or see a doctor, now," Roy said ignoring his question. He gently let go of Riza's hand before he went to a cabinet to receive a cloth before going to the sink. He turned the water on; it was cool before dousing the cloth with water. Afterwards, he wrung the cloth before returning to Riza placing the cloth on her forehead. She shook from her wet clothes but she was being to burn from a creeping fever.

"Then I'll bring a doctor here. She'll bleed to death if we bring her," Maes said leaving the house quickly. Roy rubbed Riza's arm trying to keep her warm and comfortable. If some of the spikes weren't in the wounds he would have changed her clothes. Roy couldn't wait for the doctor to get here; his mind was crammed with thoughts of what he would do if Riza died. Riza stared at the ceiling blankly trying to forget the throbbing pain. She tried to shift her body to see her wounds but it was impossible. She left out a sigh looking at her beloved Colonel who had admitted his feelings about her. She smiled weakly before fainting.

"Riza! Stay with me!" Roy yelled grasping her hand tighter. Her grip loosened as she fully lost consciousness. Roy ran to the bathroom to attain water to revive her. When he came back the door was closed and Maes was back. Roy was surprised that Maes got back so fast.

"So is she alright?" Maes asked looking up at his friend.

"She fainted before you two got here," Roy said settling into the couch. Riza screamed a little putting the Colonel on edge.

"Relax Roy, you know she isn't going to kill Riza by injecting needles and other sharp objects into her body. Roy you're covered in blood why don't you shower and time will go faster for you," Maes said seriously as a friend.

"A shower can wait," Roy replied as his eyes slid shut, drifting off into sleep. Roy eyes reopened hours later. The rain outside was pouring heavier and it seemed like the doctor had finished.

A name for the story would be nice….If anyone could think of one it would be nice


	2. Chapter 2

Untitled FMA: (sigh) Still title on there has to be someone who can come with a title out there… 



Riza woke up the next morning to the sound of rain. She looked around the room before seeing Mustang asleep in a chair next to her. She smiled at his sleeping form warmly. Riza tried to sit up but pain from her side wound made her cringe. She gave up relaxing her body in the bed. Hawkeye, thought about what happened in the cave with the woman who attacked her. That woman seemed to be waiting for them as if she knew that they were coming. To Riza the woman's voice didn't seem familiar at all, but did Mustang know her?

"How long have you been up, Lieutenant?" Roy asked with a yawn. Riza turned to face him while he stretched out his tired muscles.

"Not long, Sir" she said formally as Roy's hand encircle one of hers. She noticed that he was still wearing his uniform with her bloodstains on it. She frowned at the sight knowing that Colonel Mustang was to worried about her to take care of himself.

"Riza, you don't need to be formal, call me Roy," he said kissing her cheek. Riza instantly blushed, turning her face away from his.

"It would be polite, Sir," she said strictly. Roy laughed at her stubbornness placing his hand on Riza's belly. Her body began to tense quickly giving Roy an idea. He rubbed her belly slowly causing Riza's face to become a bright crimson.

"Say it," Roy told her playfully.

"No, _Sir_," she said with emphasis. Roy began to rub her belly a little slower causing her to squirm.

"I'll stop when you call me Roy," he told her with a laugh.

"You probably wouldn't stop even if I said your name Sir," she told him trying to remove his hand. Roy's hand was firm and hers was weak so every attempt she made to remove his hand made him rub her belly either faster or slower.

Roy laughed, "So true, Riza, so just say it. What harm will it cause?" Roy pulled Riza closer to him kissing her lips. She bit the corners of his lips making him release hers. Playfully he pouted, as he massaged her right arm.

Riza sighed, "Sir, it just isn't formal."

Roy sighed as well, "Riza we're by ourselves. I proposed to you and you said yes. You can loose the primly attitude for the time we're alone, right?" he stopped massaging her arm and his belly rubbing ceased also. He gave her a serious stare as she looked back at him.

They heard snickering behind them, Roy turned to see Edward and his younger brother Alphonse with him.

Riza's face turned crimson again as she greeted the boys, "Hello Edward, Alphonse. What are you doing here?"

"Hello Lt. Hawkeye," Alphonse said cheerfully walking closer to the bed that she laid upon.

"We came to see the Colonel, they told us that you were at home so we came here instead of calling you," Edward answered. Roy took his hand off Riza's belly and her arm before standing and facing the Elrics. They saw the blood that stained his uniform. Al made a panicked noise as Roy looked down seeing the dried blood on his uniform.

"What were you doing?!" Al asked frighten, examining the blood stains on the uniform.

"What ever it was it couldn't be anything good and what about those bloody sheets over there?," Ed added seriously, indicating the sheets thrown in a corner near by.

"Lt. Hawkeye was attacked, no assaulted by a woman who can use alchemy to manipulate rocks. The blood you see is from her body," Roy said seriously placing a hand on Riza's forehead to check her temperature. She was slightly warm to the touch, to make sure Roy placed his hand on her cheek to see if it was also warm.

"How come we don't know if you're making this up? Riza could always be acting sick," Ed said becoming angrily.

"I don't think Riza could fake this," Roy said pulling back the blanket covering her body, revealing blood soaked bandages encompassing her body. The stains were also partially soaked signaling her bandages needed to be changed. After they saw her body Roy covered it with the blanket again. For a moment Edward seemed convince before he became angry again.

"You can create all that with alchemy-," 

"Brother, I don't think they're lying," Al said cutting him off. He knew the only way to convince Edward is by causing Hawkeye pain, a tremendous amount of pain to be exact.

"Sorry Riza," he mumbled as he began to push on her side wound. She first began to squirm before she bit her lip, drawing blood, to stop herself from screaming. Roy pushed harder as she screamed loudly from pain before covering her mouth. Roy took his hand away from her body, seeing blood on his hand. Edward was now convinced when he saw the blood on Roy's hand and Lt. Hawkeye's scream. Roy wiped the blood off of his hand on the blanket. Riza continued to squirm from the remaining pain, causing Roy to sit next to her on the bed to calm her.

"How did this happen?" Edward asked calmly and worriedly about Riza's health.

"Never mind that, why did you need to see me, Edward?" Roy asked rubbing Riza's side soothingly which thankfully made her stop squirming.

"Have you heard any rumors going around?" Edward asked seriously.

"Rumors? What type of rumors, Fullmetal?" Roy asked back.

"A woman is going around killing wives and girlfriends of men, using alchemy," Edward said putting his hand on his chin.

"We think we ran into her, she was in a cave, not to far from your home," Al added.

"Cave?!" Riza muttered trying to sit up.

"Al and I were going to go investigate the cave after we told you," Edward said.

"Take me with you!" Riza said strongly sitting up. The three males looked at her in silence.

"You can't go Riza, I know you're curious about who tried to murder you but you need to rest," Roy told her sternly laying her back down.

"Roy, please! Let me go with them," Riza begged.


	3. Chapter 3

Merry Christmas! 

"Lt. stay here and stay still!" Roy ordered her sternly.

"Let me go with them! I can help them," Riza said weakly.

"You leave me no choice, I order you to stay here and rest," Roy commanded. Riza laid still, reluctantly looking up at Roy.

"We're going to go now, Colonel," Ed said walking to the door.

"I hope you get better soon Lt. Hawkeye," Al said kindly.

"Thank you Alphonse," she choked out weakly.

"Wait a moment. Alphonse why don't you stay here and I'll go with Fullmetal. I have a few questions to ask her," Roy told them.

"No way, Al goes everywhere with me," Ed threatened.

"It's okay Brother, if Colonel Mustang has already fought against her it would be to your advantage," Alphonse said.

"Fine," Ed growled.

"Lets go Fullmetal," Roy said with a smirk walking to the door.

"Bye, Brother!" Al said cheerfully.

"Good bye and stay safe…Roy," Riza said softly. Ed and Roy left his apartment and started to walk towards the cave. Riza sighed lifting up her uninjured arm seeing an engagement ring on her ring finger.

"You're engaged now? Congratulations," Al told her happily. Riza blushed at his comment, laying her arm back down.

"Thank you Alphonse," she told him formally.

"Who proposed to you?" Al asked curiously.

"Roy Mustang," she murmured.

"Roy Mustang? Colonel Roy Mustang?" Al asked.

"Yes, that Colonel," Riza said blushing. The phone began to ring, and Al looked towards the sound.

"I'll go answer it," Al said walking to the phone. Riza watched him go before sitting up weakly.

"Sorry Colonel but I can't let you do this alone," Riza said standing up off the bed. She felt faint but she shook it off. Riza climbed out of the window on to a platform into the pouring rain. She shivered softly as she quickly climbed off the platform on to the ground. As she walked through the street she felt blood running down her leg. It was painful but she had to help her superior. Her feet were bare and she had no umbrella but she continued to walk through the empty streets. She didn't see Roy or Edward. Walking was becoming to much for her, the pain was becoming unbearable. Tears stung at her eyes as with each step pain came to her. Riza looked up hill seeing the entrance to the cave and seeing Edward and Roy. She tried to call out to them but her voice wouldn't have been heard.

Riza quickened her pace but it only caused her more pain. She bit her lip to keep her from crying out. As her pace quickened she felt warm blood spill out of her side. She placed her hand on her side but kept going. She had to help her Colonel, it was her duty. At the entrance of the cave she coughed up blood from internal bleeding. She leaned against the cold rock shivering. They weren't near the opening, so she trudged onward. Her breath became labored as Ed and Roy noticed the presence of another.

"Show yourself!" Ed ordered loudly as Riza came around the corner.

"Riza!" Roy muttered astonished. She coughed roughly, looking at Roy.

"I can't let you do this by yourself," Riza said weakly.

"I ordered you to stay and rest," Roy yelled angrily. Riza's eyes watered more from pain but she wiped them away. She leaned against the cold wall shivering. Blood ran down her legs and side as she felt dizzy.

"Sometimes you have to defy orders, Sir," She told him weakly feeling herself cough up blood again. Roy walked to her; he seemed to tower over her weak body. Her skin was white and she had a high fever.

"I'm going to take you back, because of you stay here you're going to die," Roy stated picking her up. She coughed again, feeling herself loose consciousness. Roy sighed worriedly, looking at Ed. "You probably want to head back and get your brother," Roy told Ed solemnly.

E nodded looking at Hawkeye worriedly. They quickly walked to the apartment where Al was frantically looking for Hawkeye.

"Have you guys seen Lt. Hawkeye?" He asked frantically.

"She'll be fine, once she sees a doctor," Roy said taking her to his bedroom. He laid her shivering body on the bed sheets before examining her wounds. He saw the tears that fell from her eyes as he called the doctor that had previously seen her. She came over within 10minutes of the call to repair the wounds.

"Riza can't move about in this condition," The doctor said examining the wounds. Roy placed a wet cloth on Riza's forehead. She looked up at Roy weakly giving him a smile. Using sutures, the doctor sewed any openings shut before adding new bandages.

"When should I change her bandages?" Roy asked placing a hand on her forehead.

"Make sure she's always lying down until her wounds heal. Change her bandages daily," the doctor told Roy sternly.

"That's understandable," Roy said softly. He paid the doctor for the visit before going back to Riza to have a serious talk with her.

MERRYCHRISTMASMERRYCHRISTMASMERRYCHRISTMASMERRYCHRISTMAS!


	4. Hiatus

**Sorry no new Chapter…**

**For the next three weeks I won't be writing anything due to final**

**So there will be a temporary Hiatus until the finals are over.**

**Sorry,**

**To those loyal readers that I let down think that it was a new chapter.**


	5. Hiatus Lifted

Hiatus Lifted.

Chapters will come within the next weeks.


	6. Summer Hiatus

Sorry no new Chapter…

**Sorry no new Chapter…**

**For the next week and a half I won't be writing anything due to final**

**So there will be a temporary Hiatus until the finals are over. I'm tempted to write something but right now…**

**Finals are more important than writing….**

**Sorry,**

**To those loyal readers that I let down think that it was a new chapter**

**I wish you have a good day…And don't feel down because…**

**SUMMER IS HERE! YEAH!**


	7. Summer Hiatus Lifted

Summer Hiatus Lifted

**Summer Hiatus Lifted!**

**I'm out of school and I'm so ready to write for a long time!**

**I just got back from a party…I was bored and I came up with some good ideas.**

**And those stories that I haven't updated since my last hiatus…**

**Don't worry I'll update those too!**


End file.
